Tokkai 2000-87964 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 2000 discloses a rotation shaft support structure of a motor/generator in which pressurizing members are interposed between a housing and bearings that support the rotation shaft.
In this rotation shaft support structure, the bearings fixed to the rotation shaft are supported to slide in the axial direction when a relative force acts in this direction between the rotation shaft or housing. The pressurizing members reduce the vibration of the rotation shaft by absorbing the displacement of the bearings due to the extension and contraction of the pressurizing member.